


Retail Hero

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Oliver helps a stranger at a store</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't get out of my head. Not that great but I had to post it

Oliver was having a bad week.

First he had accidentally scraped two cars a couple if days ago with the company car and then he found out his ex was getting married which lead him to throwing his phone against a wall.

Which lead him to here to a retail store getting a temporary phone.

He looked at the phones in front of him and could honestly admit he didn't have a clue about the difference between them.

He looked up to see if their were any employees around to assist when he saw her.

She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail , square glasses and was wearing dark jeans with a simple white shirt and jacket over it.

It seemed he wasn't the only one that seemed to have noticed her as two employees seemed to have hovered her.

Even from the distance he was from her he could tell she was uncomfortable with the attention from the two guys.

Before he knew it his feet were leading him towards the blonde and her creepy friends.

Always the hero aren't you Ollie a voice that sounded like his sister Thea ran through his head as he stood just behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back causing her to jump a little.

She turned to him in surprise and he smiled at her.

She was beautiful with blue eyes and high cheekbones with bright lipstick on her very kissable lips.

"Sorry I was taking so long didn't know which phone to get" He said giving her a look hoping that she would catch on.

"Oh right! that's ok" She said widening her eyes comically that Oliver had to press his lips together to prevent himself from laughing.

She was adorable.

"Hi i'm Oliver Queen the boyfriend" He said shaking hands with the two men and making sure that he gave both men a sore hand after.

Both men looked at him nervously and they left making up excuses.

"Oh thank god I thought they would they would never leave" She said turning to face him and shivered.

"Yeah I noticed, thought I would lend a hand" He said and started to rub circles on his skin of her hip were his hand landed when she turned.

"Yes thank you . I'm Felicity Smoak" She said smiling a bright smile at him which he returned.

"Oliver Queen your fake boyfriend" He said which caused her to chuckle.

"I think their still watching" She said looking over his shoulder.

She sighed and then rested her forehead on his chest before quickly realizing what she was doing and stepped back.

"Sorry. Your just really hard , I mean not like that!, I mean hard chested. Its very firm and i'm going to stop in 3.2.1" She said blushing a lovely shade of pink.

He looked down at her , warmth spreading in his chest and a fond smile on his face.

She had her hands pressed against his chest and had them pressed softly against as if she was testing the firmness.

He placed his hands back on her hips again and watched her.

"Don't worry about them. I'll make sure you can leave here without them noticing" He said.

"Thank you." She said softly and she started to turn around when she froze and let out a groan.

He quickly moved beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"See that blonde haired girl with a huge smile on her face?. That's my best friend Sara. She's been trying to set me up with guys for months now and she just saw us and is going to think we've been dating without her knowing" She said and she braced herself as the Blonde haired girl came closer.

"That's probably not a bad thing since we still have two peeping Toms looking our way" He said indicating with his head to her admirers.

"Ok your right" She said and she took a deep breath and placed a wide smile on her face as her friend stopped in front of her.

"Hey Smoaky. You seem to be in here a while but I guess I know why. So who's the hottie" Sara said smirking at her friend as she checked out Oliver.

"Oh god Sara this is Oliver I just met him today he was helping me out with a problem" Felicity said using her hands a she spoke.

Oliver smiled at Sara and shook her hand.

"So what did you help her with?" Sara asked.

"Some guys were being a bit to friendly and I told them I'm her boyfriend fake of course" he said.

"Fake of course . Are those two guys hiding behind the shelf the ones that we're bothering you " Sara asked her friend.

"Yep" Felicity said nodding her head cutely that caused Oliver to smile.

Sara caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed but kept his eyes on her after a couple of minutes she nodded at him as if she approved.

"Want me to beat them up?" Sara asked Felicity and Oliver had a feeling she wasn't joking.

"no let's just get out of here" Felicity said.

Oliver felt sadness wash over him.

He quickly placed a smile on his face as she turned to him and surprised him with a hug.

He held her close burying his head in her shoulder and after a couple of minutes they separated and he waived as she left with Sara.

He sighed and headed back to the phones making sure to glare at the stalker who scrambled away.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find her standing there.

She stood on her toes , gave him a quick kiss on the lips and placed something in his hand before she left.

He stood there shocked.

He opened his hand and noticed a paper with her phone number on it.

He smiled maybe the week wasn't that bad.


End file.
